


All about us

by Aliesk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nonsense, Odio e amore, One-Shot, PWP, incesto, sentimenti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro si rende conto che Gaara è la cosa peggiore che esista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about us

La cocaina era finita e adesso si trovava in circolo nel suo corpo: era potente, insaziabile e distruttrice come l'amore misto ad odio che provavano Kankuro e Gaara l'uno nei confronti dell'altro.  
Kankuro rovesciò la testa all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi e cercando di lasciarsi andare a quella sensazione che lo invadeva ormai totalmente ma, quando avvertì lo sguardo gelido di Gaara fisso su di sé, dovette costringersi a riaprirli e ad incontrare i suoi occhi vuoti e pieni di astio misurato, silenzioso e quieto.  
Era il modo di amare e di odiare più forte che Kankuro avesse mai conosciuto, l'astio più nero e completo che avesse mai visto e lo devastava dall'interno, rendendolo debole e corrodendogli il cuore. Era qualcosa che condividevano entrambi, quel modo di amarsi e odiarsi al tempo stesso, contemporaneamente.  
Kankuro lo guardò, lasciando che sul proprio viso si delineasse un sogghigno divertito appena accennato: «Che cosa vuoi?».  
Gaara si avvicinò con passi lenti, continuando ad osservare Kankuro che era disteso sul divano. Erano immersi entrambi nella completa oscurità, che sembrava divorarli a poco a poco e divenire sempre più densa e corposa, come se non avesse fine e volesse mangiarli vivi.  
Gaara si fermò davanti a lui e furono occhi negli occhi, così materialmente vicini ma così emotivamente distanti, poiché era come se a dividerli ci fosse un muro indistruttibile.  
Kankuro gli ripeté la medesima domanda, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Gaara si chinò su di lui, scavando nel profondo della sua anima attraverso le proprie iridi prive di luci, però riempite unicamente di un vuoto indescrivibile, incolmabile. Kankuro gli passò una mano tra i capelli, affondandola tra quei fili rossi come il fuoco e tirandoli fino a far incrinare lievemente l'inespressività del volto di Gaara.  
Kankuro premette le labbra contro le sue e il resto del mondo, in quel momento, gli sembrò un ricordo lontano finché non scomparì del tutto. Kankuro forzò l'entrata della sua bocca, mentre le mani cominciavano ad insinuarsi con prepotenza sotto la felpa e la lingua cercava la sua, dando inizio ad una lotta impari.  
Lo amava disperatamente e lo odiava allo stesso, identico modo: come era possibile che l'amore si mischiasse in maniera così perfetta all'odio?  
Il bacio s'interruppe bruscamente, così come era iniziato. Gaara lo allontanò da sé, spingendolo a ridosso del divano e fissandolo con i suoi occhi totalmente smorti, spenti, come se fossero due pietre senza alcuna vita incastonate nelle orbite.  
Il desiderio di Kankuro crebbe e somigliò ad un fuoco che lo incendiava e lacerava, mentre Gaara lo osservava silenziosamente e nel silenzio moriva ogni parola non detta.  
Gaara era seduto a cavalcioni su di lui e ora si stava chinando, baciandolo, mordendogli il labbro inferiore con forza fino a fargli percepire il sapore dolce e amaro del sangue direttamente in bocca. Era un gusto ramato, dolce-amaro, indescrivibile. Era come l'amore che lo legava a Gaara, avevo lo stesso sapore del sangue: indescrivibile, dolce-amaro e divorato dal rame.  
La lingua di Gaara leccò via il rivolo vermiglio, facendo rabbrividire Kankuro. Quel brivido lo scosse dall'interno e profondamente, come se dentro di lui cominciasse a risvegliarsi qualcuno o qualcosa, un mostro affamato. Kankuro aveva una fame terribile, lo stomaco era stretto in una morsa violenta e le labbra poggiate su quelle di Gaara, che sfioravano le sue in un bacio.  
C'era un bisogno così impellente e cieco in lui, quello di possedere Gaara in qualunque modo fosse possibile. Il suo corpo, la sua anima, la sua bocca: voleva tutto di lui e avrebbe avuto ogni cosa, non avrebbe tralasciato nulla.  
Amava Gaara e lo amava nel modo più disperato che conoscesse, in maniera totale e indecente. Gli ficcò la lingua in bocca, mentre iniziava rudemente a massaggiare la sua erezione ancora costretta nei pantaloni. Li slacciò e la sua mano si chiuse attorno al suo pene, iniziando a muoversi e a farlo gemere di piacere. Gaara lo fissò con quei suoi occhi vuoti, pieni di niente, in cui Kankuro riusciva a trovare tutto nonostante non ci fosse nulla.  
Kankuro non poteva aspettare, perché doveva soddisfare quel bisogno che sentiva crescere in sé come una pianta e derubarlo della ragione. Voleva scoparlo, possederlo, averlo, dominarlo finché non gli fosse venuto dentro con uno schizzo di sperma caldo, bianco e pastoso. Questo era quello che voleva e l'avrebbe avuto, perciò lo spogliò e i pantaloni ricaddero sul pavimento. Dopodiché lo voltò e posizionò il proprio uccello davanti al solco tra le sue natiche, spingendosi al suo interno e riempiendo di se stesso quel buco.  
I gemiti di Gaara gli entravano fin dentro le viscere, scomponendole e facendole aggrovigliare tra loro stesse. Kankuro sprofondava in lui servendosi di spinte poderose, mentre lo sentiva gemere e ripetere sottovoce il suo nome.  
Lo scopava perché non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, non si sarebbe potuto sottrarre a ciò che stava accadendo, né Kankuro né Gaara. Lo scopava perché, in questo modo, riusciva a sentirsi vivo e al centro di qualcosa che vivesse davvero, non un tossico-dipendente ormai sull'orlo della morte per overdose.  
Lo scopava perché, tra tutte le cose che aveva provato, Gaara era la migliore e al tempo stesso anche la peggiore. C'era qualcosa di ben peggiore della cocaina e ora Kankuro lo sapeva: era Gaara.  
Gli venne dentro, emettendo un rantolo soffocato e riempiendo quel buco del proprio sperma caldo. Gli venne dentro e vi rimase per qualche istante, senza uscirne.  



End file.
